


Fuck Me Like You're Mad

by TheGirlInThePinkScarf



Series: Go Cubs Go: 2018 Season Edition [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Chicago Cubs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInThePinkScarf/pseuds/TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Javy thinks that Schwarbs is really hot when he’s mad.





	Fuck Me Like You're Mad

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Kyle getting ejected during the Reds [ game](https://twitter.com/AldoSoto21/status/998295493103976448) on May 20, 2018.
> 
> The game literally started out so [cute](https://twitter.com/BleacherNation/status/998265457093349377) with them and then it turned into Javy trying to help Schwarbs keep his cool.
> 
> So yeah, I had to write about Javy begging for it after all of that! ;-) 
> 
> I hope that you enjoy!

* * *

  _Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

**_When You’re Mad- Ne-Yo_ **

* * *

Javy quickly makes his way over to Schwarbs after he gets ejected. He knows that Kyle is truly pissed when he angrily throws his helmet and starts walking up on the umpire. Javy doesn’t want Kyle to get fined and/or suspended for getting too aggressive with the umpire, so he tries to get in the middle of them. The keyword is _tries._ Schwarber actually grabs Javier and easily moves him out of the way. He’s still trying to get to the umpire, but Javy uses all of his strength to hold on to him. No matter what, he’s not going to let Kyle out of his sight or his grasp. Javy even grabs onto his belt to make sure that he doesn’t stray away too far. He only walks away when a few of their coaches finally get Schwarbs to calm down.

Javy can tell by Kyle’s taut body language that he’s still pretty upset after the game. The easy grin that’s usually on his face is missing and his upper back looks really tense. He sneaks behind Schwarbs as he’s gathering his things from his locker to give his shoulders a quick massage. Kyle shoots him a genuine smile and Javier tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. He gives him a soothing pat on the back and he tells him to relax. This time, it actually appears like Schwarbs is listening to him. Unlike when they were on the field earlier.

“I thought that Willson was supposed to be the hothead on the team!” Javy jokes.

Kyle laughs. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just couldn’t believe I got ejected for telling that ump how high that fucking pitch was! I was more pissed about the quick and unnecessary ejection than the bad call!”

“It’s ok. You’re actually pretty hot when you’re mad,” Javier blurts out.

“Wait, _what_?” Kyle responds.

Javy shrugs. “I like my men big and fiery.”

“Seriously?” Kyle asks.

“ _Seriously_ ,” Javier whispers directly into his ear.

* * *

Javy’s mouth somehow tastes as hot as it looks. And the kiss is somehow even better than Schwarber ever imagined. Kyle uses his bigger body to keep Javy’s pinned against the door as he sucks on his tongue. He drapes his arms around Schwarber’s perfect, broad shoulders. Javier then tightly wraps his muscular legs around Kyle’s lower back. Knowing that Schwarbs is strong enough to pick him up without actually having to use the door for support is a major turn-on for Javy. He shivers when Kyle runs one of his huge hands down the front of his body. Schwarbs nibbles on Javy’s bottom lip as he grabs onto his hip possessively.

“Fuck me!” Javy begs.

“Go get the condom and the lube first,” Kyle tells him.

Javier reluctantly untangles himself from Schwarber so that he can dig a rubber and the bottle of lubricant out from his bag. He bends over to easier search through the inside pockets and Kyle lets out a low whistle of appreciation. When Javy _finally_ finds what he’s searching for, he stands up straight and he turns around. He almost has a heart attack when he finds Schwarbs suddenly standing right behind him. He whispers “turn back around” and Javier immediately obeys him. Kyle walks him into the nearest wall as he grabs the lube and condom wrapper from Javy’s hand. He takes a few moments just to unabashedly stare at Javier’s gorgeous naked body from behind. Schwarber parts Javy’s legs and he can’t help but to lick his lips at the sight of him. He drops the items from his hands as he sinks down to his knees. Kyle runs his tongue down Javier’s crack and the unexpected sensation makes Javy moan.

Javier’s eyes flutter closed. “Mmm. That feels so good!”

He gives him a few teasing licks around the rim just to coax some more beautiful, desperate sounds out of Javy. Schwarbs sticks his tongue inside and Javier gasps before saying something in Spanish that Kyle doesn’t quite understand. He knows it’s something good though because suddenly Javy’s holding his face in place as he grinds against it. Kyle has never been more content with being practically suffocated before. He continues eating him out until Javier pleads for him to stop. Schwarbs replaces his tongue with two of his slick fingers to get Javy ready to take his cock.

“Fuck me like you’re mad!” Javier requests.

Kyle uses his teeth to open the condom. He quickly puts it on and adds a small amount of lube to it for extra comfort. Schwarber places one hand onto Javy’s waist and he uses his other one to guide his dick as he slowly enters him. They moan simultaneously when Schwarbs is completely buried inside Javy. He doesn’t want to hurt him, so Kyle starts out with slow, even strokes. He watches his cock slide in and out of Javier’s ass and it’s a sight that he’s sure he’ll never get tired of. Javy’s nails chip away at the cheap paint as he presses his cheek and his fingers against the wall.

Schwarber takes Javy’s arms and he folds them securely behind his back. He makes sure not to put too much pressure on his shoulders or his wrists though since Javier does have to use them to bat and field properly. Kyle holds onto Javy’s forearms as he fucks him harder. He nuzzles the back of Javier’s neck, just below his MLB Logo tattoo. Schwarbs licks the soft, sensitive skin there before biting down. Javy gets weak in the knees because he loves being bitten. Kyle picks up on his reaction, so he sinks his teeth even deeper into his skin.

Javier grunts. “Don’t stop! I’m so close!”

Javy opens his mouth to complain when Schwarber _does_ actually stop! But Kyle slides back inside of him again soon after he changes their position. Javy’s now facing Schwarbs and his hands are being held above his head. He tries to wiggle out of Kyle’s grasp, but there’s honestly no point. Schwarbs has both of Javier’s wrists in _one_ of his hands, yet he’s still in complete control. Schwarber’s chest is covered in a light sheen of sweat and Javy just desperately wants to _touch_ him. Kyle teases him further by slowing down his pace while barely touching his cock.

“Why are you doing this to me?” Javy complains.

“Because you look so goddamn sexy when you’re all desperate like this,” Schwarbs says.

Javier actually pouts and it’s the cutest thing that Schwarber has ever seen. He would honestly mess with Javy like this all night if didn’t want to get off soon himself. Kyle leans in to passionately kiss Javy as he starts pounding into him again. Schwarber makes a tight fist around Javier’s dick and he strokes it using the same hard rhythm as his thrusts. The only sounds in the room are their combined moans and Javy’s back hitting the thin wall. His eyes close and his toes curl as Schwarbs uses a little bit more force to squeeze his wrists. His mouth opens wide and something that sounds like part English and part Spanish comes out as he climaxes. Kyle has legitimately never seen anything as beautiful as Javier’s orgasm face.

“I wish that you were bare inside me, Schwarbs. So I could feel _all_ of you,” Javy whispers.

“Shit, Javy!” Schwarber says in between grunts.

Of course, Kyle wishes that he were fucking Javier raw as well. The thought of it is enough to make him spill into the condom. He almost loses his balance as he cums. Javy uses his newly released arms to help keep Schwarber steady. He buries his head into Javy’s neck as he tries to catch his breath. Javier kisses the top of his head and he tells him how amazing that he is. Kyle pulls out and then he ties a knot in the condom before he tosses it near the trash can on the other side of the room. He gently massages Javy’s wrists and hands to help with the circulation and to relieve any soreness that he may be feeling.

“Are you ok?” Schwarbs checks.

Javy smiles. “Yeah, I’m good!”

* * *

“So, do I have to get ejected from another game for us to do this again?” Kyle asks once they’re out of the shower.

“ _What_?” Javy asks with a laugh.

“I’m just wondering! You’re the one who said that I was hot when I was mad!” Schwarbs reminds him.

Javier snorts. “I wasn’t being . . . um . . . literal? I don’t let every big and mad guy fuck me, you know! Lackey never hit this!”

“That’s TMI! It’s good to know. But still TMI!” Schwarber replies.

“I like you. And I want to fuck you, even when you’re not mad,” Javy assures him.

“That’s the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me,” Kyle jokes.

Javy playfully hits him. “Ugh, I take it back!"

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear your thoughts in a comment!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing Schwarbs and Javy, so I’m sure that I’ll write them together again!
> 
> I want to write more of them period because I love them both so much!


End file.
